1,127 Words is Worth 1,127 Words
by KissMyAssthma13
Summary: Smuff-ish (smut and fluff) oneshot. Zuko/Sokka. SLASH. Sokka goes looking for Zuko, talking ensues (lots and LOTS of talking, in fact, it's ONLY talking), and implied sexytimes. (Seriously, dialogue. So much dialogue.)


**A/N: Got stitches recently. My arm's killin' me. And I haven't worked on WBTBWWCTI (WOW, is that title long) in a while.**

**And I just—I needed somethin' to tide me over, y'know? 'Cause that story just has such a slow build and I want me some Zukka lovin' so . . . I wrote some smuff-ish stuff.**

**This is set around season 3, when they're all in the Western Air Temple.**

* * *

"Hey, Zuko? You in there? Katara made dinner, like, ages ago and if you wanna get on her good side, this is most definitely not the way to—"

"Sokka! Get out!"

"Er. Um. What . . . What're you doing?"

"I said _get out._"

"Are you—oh, Spirits, this is—"

"Stop giggling."

"Dude. Are you okay?"

". . . I'm stuck."

"Haha, yeah, I can see that. What happened, man?"

"I was trying to change my shirt and—_stop laughing_—"

"Sorry, sorry. It's just—You look so—stop squirming, I'm trying to help!"

". . . This is humiliating."

"Hey, it could be worse." Pause. "Dude, how did your arm even go through there?"

"I don't know!"

"Oh, this is priceless."

"Tell anyone and I will cremate you."

"Whaaat? C'mon, I'm sure everybody here's already under the impression that you're some monkey prince that can't dress himself. Offense intended."

"'_Monkey prince'?_"

"Spirits, calm down, I'm joking, I'm joking." Pause. "Okay, now I'll grab this part and you'll just—yeah, and then bring it over and . . . there! You're free."

"Whatever."

"Aww. What's got wittle Zuko all cwanky and gwumpy?"

"_Shut up._"

Pause. "Hey, really. What's the matter?"

"It's nothing."

"Your sister is a much better liar than you are."

"Well, I'm not—what're you—get off my bed, Sokka."

"Wow. This actually ain't too shabby."

". . . Get _off_, Sokka."

"Y'know, I can see why you prefer to sleep up here all alone rather than with everybody else. This bed is pretty comfy."

"Whatever. Just . . . get out so I can get changed."

". . . Doesn't it get lonely though?"

Silence. "What're you talking about?"

Sigh. "Look, man, I get that my sister isn't exactly president of the Zuko fan club—"

Scoff. "That's an understatement."

"—but isolating yourself from everybody isn't gonna make things better. Especially not for you."

"And why the fuck do you care?"

"Because . . . I . . . Zuko, wait—"

"Get. Out. Of my. Way."

Huff. "Spirits, you're so fucking dense sometimes."

". . . _What are you doing?_"

". . . Does it hurt?"

"If you plan on keeping that hand, I suggest you remove it from my face."

"Make me."

Silence. ". . . It used to." Pause. "Not anymore." Long pause. "What are you doing here, Sokka?"

Sigh. "It's not ugly, y'know."

"I never said—"

"You don't have to. I know you think it. Think that it's ugly." Pause. "I think it . . . it's just another part of you. Like your firebending. You wouldn't be you without it."

". . . You don't have to lie to me. I know what it looks like."

"No. You don't."

"Sokka, what're you—"

"Stop talking."

Pause.

Long pause.

"Spirits." Huff. "Fuck. I'm—shit, Zuko, I didn't—I'm so sorry, I—_mmph._"

Pause.

Breathless laugh. "Spirits, Sokka. You don't know how long I've been wanting to do that."

"I don't. Maybe you should tell me."

"How 'bout I show you instead?"

"Oh, my Spirits, that was ridiculously corny."

"Really? And your whole speech earlier about my scar wasn't?"

"Hey, easy with the merchandise! Do you just roughly toss everybody you plan on sleeping with onto your bed like that?"

"No."

"I—oh, _fuck_—yes. That. More of that."

"Spirits, Sokka—nngh, fuck—shit—fuck, Sokka, why are there so many damn ties and sashes—"

"Fuck, just—no, pull on that end and—yeah, just—"

". . . _Spirits, _Sokka, you're so . . ."

"Is . . . Am I . . . okay?"

"More than." Huff. "You're so much more than that."

"Mm, Zuko, fuck—oh, _fuck, _right there, baby, just—"

"I've never, um, ahem, this . . . I'm—"

"You are doing more than fine. Fantastic. Brilliant. You are—oh, _fuck, _do that again—"

"Are you—Is that okay?"

"Just shut up and kiss me."

Pause.

Long pause.

Really long pause.

Gasp. "Need—shit, Zuko, just don't fucking stop—"

"Spirits, Sokka, you—_nngh_—"

"I'm so fucking close—"

"I—fuck—me too—"

"Yeah?"

"F—Yeah. Yes. Yes, Spirits, oh, Spirits—"

"Zuko, I'm gonna—"

"Me too. Fuck, me too, Sokka, just—"

"Zuko, I—I fucking lo—_nngh_—FUCK, _ZUKO_—"

"_Sokka._"

Panting. More panting.

Silence.

"So. Um. That . . . That happened."

"Mmm."

". . . Hey, Zuko?"

"Hm?"

"I really . . ." Pause. "It's . . . y'know what, never mind."

". . . You sure?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm sure."

"So, um, ahem. Is this . . . Are we never gonna . . ."

Smirk. "Are you asking if this is a one-time thing?"

". . . Maybe."

"Hey, you're the prince. You decide."

Pause. Rustle. "I don't want to force you into anything you don't want, Sokka."

Long pause. "Zuko. Are you kidding me? Were you or were you not here when I fucking blew my load in your hands?"

". . . You really do have a way with words, Sokka."

"Shut up, jerkbender."

Chuckle. "So . . ."

"So."

"Are we . . ."

"A thing?" Short pause. ". . . I . . . It's up to you, Zuko. If you want me to get dressed, get out, and act like this never happened, then I will."

". . . Yes."

Silence. "O-Oh. Um. Y-Yeah. I—Okay. Okay. I'll just—"

"N-No! I didn't mean—I should've clarified."

Pause.

"I meant yes. To the thing. The first thing. Thing."

"You sure you don't wanna add another 'thing' in there to confuse me even more?"

"Just—would you get back in the bed, Sokka?"

"Prince Zuko, a cuddler. Who knew?"

"Tell anyone and I will murder you."

"Y'know, I'm getting a sense of deja vu here—hey, _ow!_" Laugh. "Okay, okay. Trust me, man. I don't plan on sharing you for a long time."

". . . Really?"

"Oh. Oh, fuck. I—That came out wrong—I swear I'm not some possessive, clingy boyfriend—_not that we're boyfriends _or—or anything—"

"Sokka."

"—because that would be moving too—um. Um. Yeah?"

"Shut up."

Really long pause.

"If you're gonna shut me up every time with a kiss, I think I might never stop talking."

"You—"

"Spirits, I send the guy to do _one _thing and he can't even—OH, MY—_SOKKA? ZUKO?!_"

"Shit! Katara! Fuck, what—"

"WHAT THE _HELL _ARE YOU TWO—"

"_Spirits, _Katara, would you—"

"You—my brother—in bed—him—"

"Would you get out?! You're my little _sister! _You're not supposed to see me _naked!_"

"WELL, THE DAMN FIRE PRINCE CAN SEE YOU NAKED, WHY CAN'T I?"

"Spirits, why is this _happening _to me?"

"I DON'T KNOW, SOKKA. WHY DON'T YOU ASK YOUR NEW BOYFRIEND?"

"Zuko, Zuko, I need—I need you to kill me. Right now. Just—Just blast me with a ball of fire and end it all for me. Please. I will be forever in your debt."

"But you'd be dead."

"Do I _look _like I care—"

"GET YOUR HANDS _OFF _MY BROTHER!"

"Katara, let's—let's not be rash here. Why don't we just—let's talk about this, okay? Let's just calm down. Just calm down and try to—ZUKO, RUN!"

"WHA—HEY! GET BACK HERE, YOU TWO!"

"You're gonna have to talk to her sometime, y'know."

"I _know _that. But did you _see _her face? She was gonna murder us!"

"We can't run around the temple with just a sheet covering us, Sokka."

"Really? 'Cause it looks like we're doing just that."

"You know what I mean."

"Whatever, just—_there! _Duck behind there!"

Silence. Footsteps. More silence.

"Sokka, if you don't come out _right now_, I will look for you. I will find you. And I will kill you."

Well, shit. This won't end well.


End file.
